


Green Caddy

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, W.B. Yeats, bastardized, crimes against poetry, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: When bad parodies happen to great poets. 😉
Kudos: 1





	Green Caddy

I've been at it again. Permission to archive at www.fkfic.com,  
though I don't know why they'd want it. Any others, crazy enough  
to want it, please ask.

WARNING: bastardization of a great work of poetry follows, read at  
your own risk!

Green Caddy (01/01}  
With appologies to W.B. Yeats  
by laudon  
11/23/98

I thought "It is too green."  
And then "It is not green enough."  
Wherefore I started the ignition  
To find out how it drove.

"Go and drive, go and drive, young man  
If the Caddy by new and green."  
Ah Caddy, green Caddy, green Caddy,  
I am cradled in the springs of her seats.  
And the Caddy revved up in my ears,  
"You will never be wise enough  
To taste all of life's pleasures,  
For you will be thinking of death  
That are cradled in the springs of my seats,  
Till the springs of my seats have all sprung."  
Ah Caddy, green Caddy, green Caddy,  
Your paint will fade all too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stop me, before I bastartdize again! ;)


End file.
